


Beautiful Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst?, M/M, im tagging for precaution but there is nothing explicit, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After years of separation, Daniel reunites with the boy he used to love. However, the circumstances are far from normal.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not that angsty!  
> I’m trying to improve my writing so I wrote this. Thanks to my beta reader even though my style of writing isn’t their favorite :,)  
> Also thanks to the ongniel authors who inspire me to write more! and to the people who like my previous works it means a lot!

 

“Oh wow, I thought the forecast said it would be all sunshine today...”

Daniel looks up from his keyboard and glances towards the office window. Daniel marvels at the sky that is glazed in a color he did not yet know existed. It made him feel uneasy.

Daniel checks the time on his watch to make sure that his mind was not playing tricks on him.

_3:00pm...there’s no way it should be this dark out._

Daniel rests his hand on his chin and slouches over his desk, overwhelmed by the amount of work he still has to finish, but he can’t help but be mesmerized by the sky.

_Why is the rain so beautiful today..._

Daniel yawns, eyes still focused on the scene outside the window.

“...So pretty.”

 

“Daniel..Daniel..Kang Daniel!”

Daniel snaps out of his trance and almost falls out of his seat before he realizes his boss is right above him.

“Oh...Mr. Hwang...you come here often?” Daniel said, trying to save himself with his well-known smile.

Mr. Hwang grabs the folder that rest under Daniel’s arms and proceeds to hit him with it.

“Ow! Ow!”

“Do not slack in my office!”

Mr. Hwang drops the folder on the ground and walks back into his office with heavy steps. Daniel rubs the now sore spot on his shoulder, bending down to pick it up. 

“Hm, wonder what has the boss in such a bad mood.”

Daniel glares at the voice standing outside his cubicle.

“Park Jihoon...” Daniel scowled at his younger colleague.

Jihoon walks over to Daniel’s desk and steals one of his many candies. “What?”

“You could have warned me the boss was coming in!”

Jihoon raises his hands in defense. “Hey, it’s not my fault you were busy day dreaming about your girlfriend, _so pretty_...”

Daniel furrows his eyebrows. _What is Jihoon talking about...?_

“Oh...no I don’t have a girlfriend. I was talking about the...” Suddenly, Daniel thought it would seem more strange that he was daydreaming about the rain, because it was strange. He was able to hear every drop and every drop had a different tone as if a sob and a song merged into one.

“You’re doing it again...dude maybe you should go home early and rest...I can finish up here...”

Daniel scratches the back of his neck. He had no idea what was going on with him today and why something inside his chest was beginning to ache. He nods his head at Jihoon and hands him the folder.

“Okay...just don’t fuck up,” Daniel grins, turning around to get his personal belongings.

“You’re very welcome, I hope you realize this means you owe me a solid.”

•••

Daniel stands outside the office building staring into the sky. He observes as the color morphs from a purplish red into a purplish grey as a feeling of emptiness engulfs him. 

_I don’t have an umbrella..._

Daniel lets out a puff of air and begins to walk home.

•••

Daniel’s ears catch the echo of muffled cries. The familiarity of the sound puzzles him. Daniel’s steps grow slower and more cautious. He was almost home. All he had to do was walk pass this alley and he’d be safe and sound, but like a siren the noise lures him in. Daniel lets the sound carry  him until his feet stop at the entrance of the alleyway.

A man leans against the brick wall with his hands shielding his face. The reminiscent feeling comes over Daniel again.

“Um, hello sir, are you alright?” Daniel asks hesitantly.

The man’s head shot up, quickly wiping the wetness from his face and cursing under his breath. The man peeks up at the figure in front of him only to be greeted with wide eyes.

“...Seongwoo, is that you?”

“Shit.”

Daniel did not know if time had frozen, or if the rain had stopped in place, but when the the man blinked, almost as if in slow motion, that was his confirmation. Everything but the rain was in motion.

•••

Seongwoo stands in the middle of Daniel’s small living room, fidgeting with his dripping sleeves. He studies the room, not surprised by anything in it. Family pictures, comic books, a pile of jackets on the couch, a bottle of whiskey which he assumes any adult would possess. He walks closer to the shelf of picture frames, subconsciously smiling at the Daniel he was familiar with. He had not changed much from what he could tell, appearance wise. He’s still bigger than him, although way bigger now and he still sounds the same.

Seongwoo tilts his head, now realizing a pattern in all the pictures. Daniel’s step father was not there.

“Here, you can take a shower and wear these clothes, unless you’re into being soaking wet.” Daniel smiles widely, his eyes disappearing behind his lids.

_Ha...his smile is still the same too._

“So weird...the sky is blue again...I think it stopped raining too,” Daniel observes, looking out the window behind Seongwoo. Daniel feels his heart begin to thump, but it’s a pleasant feeling. He doesn’t realize that he can’t stop smiling.

“...Yeah...weird.”

“Maybe this is a sign of the apocalypse,” Daniel infers with light laughter.

Seongwoo looks at Daniel, then turns around to face the window. He pulls on the sleeves of his shirt, twisting the fabric around his finger. 

•••

Daniel turns on the TV, then turns it off, then on again. It wouldn’t matter what he watched since the sound of a running shower would drown it out anyway.

His mind is filled with a tornado of questions. He never thought this is how they would meet again, if they would meet again at all. He suddenly remembers how he found him crying alone. He’s hesitant to ask him questions because although they knew each other, it had been six years. They were almost strangers, but all the feelings Daniel had for him years ago had resurfaced, as if they were never gone.

He settles on keeping the TV off, picking up the newspaper on the coffee table and flipping to the weather page instead.

“It’s supposed to be clear skies all week...I guess the weather can be unpredictable...” The words flow from his lips, not particularly to anyone, more so to himself, mostly trying to kill the deafening silence around him.

Daniel holds his breath at the newfound silence. He throws the newspaper back on the table and sits up straighter, trying to find a natural position to sit in.

The bathroom door creaks open and Seongwoo rolls up his sleeves, holding the towel around his neck with both hands. “Thanks for the clothes...”

Daniel was ready to say “don’t mention it”, but instead he walks over to Seongwoo and places his hands on the ends of the towel.

Seongwoo parts his lips slightly, not able to produce sound.

“Your hair is dripping wet,” Daniel said with a chuckle. He covers Seongwoo’s head with the towel and dries his hair.

Daniel smiles to himself, glad that Seongwoo is not able to see his flustered expression. _It’s been so long since I’ve been able to touch him like this..._

Daniel lifts the towel up slightly, enough to get a full view of Seongwoo’s face. He looks so fragile now, different than what he remembered. A man with strong features, yet when he smiled, gave off so much light and ease.

“Ha...this is type of stuff I used to dream of...us together...you drying my hair...unrealistic things,” Seongwoo trails off into silence.

Daniel moves his hands away, biting his lips after the pang in his chest.

“What’s so unrealistic about it?” Daniel questioned, nervous for the answer.

“It’s not my reality...not anymore.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of abuse not explicit

_Summer of 2006, Okinawa, Japan_

He was Daniel’s summer. From sunrise to sunset, it was spent thinking of, dreaming of, and being with the boy who had managed to captivate him in such a short time.

They lay on a blanket spread on the cooled sand of the beach. Seongwoo is resting on the other’s chest, trying to sync their breaths. This was their usual routine at the end of the day, just talking about anything and everything, but today it was different; silent. Neither one of them wanted to think how it was the last day of their summer, their last day together.

They both knew how this would end. Some may call it a summer fling, but it felt like much more to them. Seongwoo lived here in Japan, having moved there when his father’s job got relocated, and Daniel lived in Busan. The pessimist in them thought that once they go back to their real lives, they would maybe exchange a few phone calls and then break it off because the distance would be too much. They would only be left with this bittersweet summer.

But they were not completely hopeless. Their feelings were strong and they wanted to make it work.

“Hey Niel...” Seongwoo murmured, trying to break the silence that was driving him insane.

“Mhm...” Daniel continues to stare at the sky. He had been counting how many there could possibly be. He gave up at 36.

“What would you do to get me that star?” Seongwoo points upward towards a star that is tinted blue.

Daniel looks down at Seongwoo with a gentle smile.

“I would fight 50 ninjas and a dragon, tame that dragon and ride it into the sky, gracefully retrieving that star for my prince,” Daniel stated confidently, his grin growing wider.

Seongwoo chuckles and imitates the sound of gagging. “Gross, that was your worst one yet.”

“Hey, I already owe you like 20 stars. Go big or go home.”

It was a game they played. They never gave it a name, but it tested how far they would go for what they wanted. Seongwoo usually asked Daniel for a star he found particularly pretty that night, but the only stars Daniel wanted were the ones on Seongwoo’s cheek. Seongwoo said they were not for sale.

“Daniel...”

“Daniel” was code for serious talk. It was his own name, but he dreaded it in this moment.

“Yeah...”

“This is our last night together...” Seongwoo grips on to Daniel’s shirt.

“I know,” Daniel sighed playing with Seongwoo’s fingers.

“You should just stay here with me...my bed is comfy.” Seongwoo tries to smile.

“I would if I could...you know I can’t leave my mom alone with...him.”

“I know...we may not see each other again...”

“Seongwoo...don’t think like that. When I can I’m coming back to get you!“

Seongwoo lifts himself off of Daniel’s chest and looks down at him, his face gradually becoming red.

Daniel quickly sits up and places his hand on Seongwoo’s forehead. “Are you okay? You look flushed...maybe it’s too cold. Do you want to go bac-“

“No!” Seongwoo said louder than he had wanted. “I want something else...”

Daniel furrows his eyebrows, waiting for Seongwoo to be more clear.

“As I said...we may not see each other again for a long time...but you’ve become so special to me, someone I trust...”

Daniel gives a melancholy smile. “I trust you too. The thought of us separating...ugh this fucking sucks,” Daniel cursed into his hands.

“I know we haven’t known each other for long...but I feel so close to you,” Seongwoo admitted, attempting to hide his blush.

“I feel the same way. It’s like we’ve known each other our whole lives...”

“Yeah...”

“I like you, a lot,” Daniel confessed, grabbing hold of Seongwoo’s hands that were now warm.

“I like you too, a lot.” Seongwoo smiles.

Daniel gently lets go of Seongwoo’s hands . He grabs a handful of sand and throws it, watching it crumble back into its place. “Dammit! I wish it wasn’t like this.”

Seongwoo presses his lips together and twiddles with his fingers. “We can...be together...just for tonight...”

Daniel looks up to a tomato faced Seongwoo, who could barely make eye contact.

“Daniel...I want you...”

Daniel chokes on the air, not sure if he heard correctly.

“Uh..um...Seongwoo..I-“

“I know it’s sudden, you don’t have to agree. I just think I’ll regret not having my first time with you...I want it to be you.“

The waves hitting the surface become piercing. The sound roaring against their ears.

Daniel places one hand on Seongwoo’s cheek, leaning in to press a light kiss on his lips. Seongwoo sighs into the kiss, relieved that he did not scare him away. 

Without breaking apart, they fall back onto the blanket, becoming lost in each other’s touch.

•••

_Seoul, Present Day_

They sit on the couch, leaving a space in between them. 

“It’s been pretty long hasn’t it...”

Daniel twiddles with the ring on his pinky, something he tends to do when he did not know what to say.

“You still have that...the ring I gave you that night.” Seongwoo points to his hand.

Daniel looks down and then up at Seongwoo, the corner of his mouth curving upward. “Yeah...I never take it off. I always found it fascinating because it’s a mood ring...but sometimes it just changes on it’s own. Almost like it has a mind of its own. Oh well these things are just gimmicks anyway, you can’t really-“ Daniel stops himself when he looks at Seongwoo’s thin smile. “Ah, sorry I’m just rambling now...”

“It’s okay, you used to do that a lot...I’m just surprised you still have it since you decided to cut off contact with me...” Seongwoo cannot lift his head to look at Daniel. Saying it out loud hurt more than all the years of contemplating the reasons he had not heard from him.

Daniel was expecting this to be brought up. He wanted a chance to explain himself, but he did not know how fast his heart would be beating. Daniel rakes his fingers through his hair. “That’s not-“

Daniel is interrupted by a crackle of thunder. The sky is dark again.

“Do you have any idea how I felt when I didn’t hear from you? You promised you would call me as soon as you were home. But you didn’t...I came up with the worst possible scenarios in my head...I thought...” Seongwoo’s voice quivers, choking out the words. “I thought you died or something and I wouldn’t have known.”

Daniel’s chest tightens and it is the most painful feeling. The last time he felt something like this was six years ago...

“Now I’m here and you’re here and I don’t know what’s worse. That or knowing you just didn’t want to see me anymore...”

Daniel closes the gap between them and takes Seongwoo into his embrace, wrapping his arms around the older’s waist.

“...Let go of me...I’m angry...” Seongwoo said with lack of protest from his body. Shivering he gives up trying to resist and hugs Daniel back.

“I’m so sorry...Seongwoo, there wasn’t a second I wasn’t thinking about you, I wanted to contact you, to hear your voice, but I couldn’t...”

Seongwoo pulls away, staring into Daniel’s eyes. “I’m-I’m listening...”

“When we got back home...my mother and _that lousy drunk_...they got into a pretty messy fight and he...he tried to hurt her...”

Seongwoo quickly holds Daniel’s hand. “Oh god...”

“...He had his hands around her neck...and I tried to push him off, but he was stronger than me. I grabbed my phone to call the police, but he threw it against the wall...”

“Shit Daniel...I’m sorry...I can’t believe you had to go through that...I wish I could have been there for you...”

“You don’t have to apologize...but  that’s why I couldn’t contact you...I lost all my contacts...and mom and I had to deal with getting away from him...”

“I understand...”

“But a couple months later I tried to find you, I contacted the restaurant you worked at near the beach...but they said you had moved away...I started to feel a bit hopeless then.”

“Ah...you really did try to find me...that makes me happy.”

“Of course I did...you probably hated me all those years...”

“Maybe a little...but you’re probably wondering why I’m here...”

Daniel squeezes Seongwoo’s hand and nods.

“Well I guess it’s my turn to tell my side of the story. After you left, a month later...my parents...they...got into an accident and they didn’t make it.”

“Jesus christ...Seongwoo...”

“You don’t have to say anything...I’m okay now...well not really. The reason I was in that alley was because I ran away from home. Home now being here in Seoul with my aunt, uncle and cousin...they took me in and I was grateful...but my uncle is fucking toxic. My aunt doesn’t help much either,” Seongwoo grimaced.

“So much has happened to you...all this time we’ve both been in Seoul...but why are they toxic?”

Seongwoo lets out a heavy sigh. “They found out I was gay. My aunt must have been in  
my room and found an old polaroid, of us actually. It wasn’t exactly PG so I guess she jumped to conclusions and told my uncle and...”

Seongwoo took a minute to breathe. He didn’t want his emotions to get out of control.

“He slapped me...he said he would kick me out. My cousin tried to defend me,but I just left. I can’t be around him...”

The thunder booms and lightning spread itself throughout the room.

Daniel clenches his fist. The situation was too familiar to him. He was no stranger to abuse and the fact that Seongwoo had to experience it infuriated him.

“But...even after all that...maybe it was meant to be...I was able to see you again, even if it’s the last...” Seongwoo’s vision goes blank as he collapses into Daniel’s arms.

The thunder stops.

•••

Seongwoo opens his eyes and squints from the bright light shining in his face. He lets out a groan and sits up. Finally realizing he’s on a bed, he scrambles out of it and hurries out the door only to land face first into a broad chest.

“Seongwoo! You’re awake, thank goodness...”

Seongwoo backs away and plays with the hair behind his ear. “Did I...faint?”

“Uh yeah...I carried you to my room. Are you alright? Maybe you got sick from the rain...”

Seongwoo knew that wasn’t the reason, but he didn’t want to freak Daniel out. The longer he could go without telling him, the better.

“Maybe...”

“Well let’s cure it with some breakfast!”

Seongwoo looks down at the wooden floor, wiggling his toes under his socks.

“That’s not a good idea...I should go...I’m sorry...I really appreciate you letting me stay the night.” Seongwoo begins to rush over to the couch to grab his clothes, but a strong hand grips his arm.

“What? No way! You’re seriously leaving after we haven’t seen each other for six years. Without telling me where you’re going? A phone number? Anything?”

“...Daniel-“

“We don’t have to talk about things right now. We were brought back together for a reason, I’m not letting you go this time!”

“...We can’t...it can’t be the same and it won’t be. I’m too...different. Please don’t make this harder...”

“How am I making this hard?...I didn’t say it before...not properly but...I-I love you, Seongwoo. Please don’t tell me you don’t feel the same...”

Seongwoo clutches the clothes close to his chest. Seongwoo was using everything in him not to breakdown, not to give in.

Daniel continues. “This may sound crazy...but even though we were not together, it was as if you were always here...like I could feel your presence or...like I was connected to you...”

Seongwoo does not want to hear this. The more he hears the desperation in his voice, the more difficult this becomes.

“Goddammit Daniel...I don’t want this...but I can’t tell you why. I don’t want you to forget about me...this really hurts, but just move on, live your life...I have to go.” Seongwoo shakes Daniel off his grip and runs towards the door.

“Seongwoo, I’m so confused!”

“Goodbye, Daniel.”

Daniel stands in the middle of the room, staring at the closed door. He falls to the ground, not able to think. Seongwoo was in and out of his life again.

He looks out the window to a dismal gray sky, the ring on his finger altering with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the second chapter!


	3. Snow

Daniel does not know why he showed up to work today as if he could focus on anything. After Seongwoo left, he distracted himself with a little bit of alcohol. He probably wasn’t in the best condition to work.

He repeatedly clicks the end of his pen.

_Why did he leave?_

**click**

_Where is he right now?_

**click**

_I poured my heart out...why couldn’t he explain anything?_

**click**

_Is he alright? Where could he have gone?_

**Slam!**

Daniel jumps and clutches his chest, startled by the stack of papers just smashed on his desk.

“Delivery for Kang Daniel! You’re worked is finished, you’re welcome.” Jihoon announced with pride.

Daniel rubs his forehead. “Ahh why are you so loud...wait you did this all by yourself? You did way more than you should have...really...”

“No, I had help...from Woojin...he offered!” Jihoon blushes.

Daniel gives a knowing smirk. “Oh...so that’s why you did extra work huh?”

“N-no! What are you even implying?” Jihoon protests.

Daniel shakes his head. “Whatever you say. Thank you, I really appreciate it...and tell Woojin thanks too.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but a smile returns to his face. “I’m too nice sometimes...hope you feel better.”

Daniel watches Jihoon walk out of the cubicle, then spins around in his chair. He can’t help but look at the sky again. It has been gray since the morning. Daniel had that empty feeling again.

Daniel takes a quick glance around before he pulls out a flask of whiskey, taking a quick sip.

Daniel places the pen above his lip and leans his head back, returning to thinking about him.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, the door to the office opens.

Daniel glances over from the side at first, eyes widening as he does a double take.

He drops the pen and peaks from behind his cubicle to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. But he was sure. From his messy black hair to the clothes Daniel had given him last night, It was

_Seongwoo?!_

Daniel’s eyes follow him, leading them to Mr. Hwang’s door. Daniel furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Seongwoo lightly knocks on the door and Mr. Hwang opens it right away, letting him in.

With the door closed, Daniel was now out of his seat, battling with his mind on whether he should barge in there or not.

Apparently the alcohol in Daniel’s system did not give him enough time to properly think about it because by the time he thought that would be insane, he was already at his boss’s door with his hand on the knob.

_I’ll get so much shit from Mr. Hwang...fuck it._

Daniel swings the door open to a bewildered Mr. Hwang and a pale Seongwoo.

“Daniel?!” They said simultaneously.

Daniel mentally punches himself in the face. What did he think he was going to say or do?

“Wait Seongwoo...how do you know my employee?”

Seongwoo’s eyes flicker left and right, probably trying to figure out some kind of escape plan.

“Mr. Hwang, how do you know Seongwoo?” Daniel finally spoke.

“I’m the one asking the questions here! What is going on, what makes you think you can just come into my office like that?” Mr. Hwang scolds.

“I’m sorry, I just...”

“Let me explain!” Seongwoo raises his voice enough to get their full attention.

Minhyun slowly sits back down, motioning Daniel to take a seat.

Seongwoo avoids looking at Daniel, knowing he is drilling holes in the side of his head.

“I guess as you’ve already figured out, Daniel and I know each other, we are um...old friends...” Seongwoo peaks at Daniel’s expression. Daniel holds a look disappointment.

“Okay...I won’t ask too much about that, but that’s why you just barged into my office...you couldn’t have waited? Never do that again.”

“I won’t...” Daniel sighs, becoming quickly overwhelmed by the situation. “But why are you here, Seongwoo? How do you know each other?”

Mr. Hwang looks at Seongwoo and then back at Daniel. “I don’t think this is any of your business-“

“It’s okay Minhyun...he knows...my situation.”

Daniel was getting anxious. _First names? What are they to each other?_

“He does? Okay then...Daniel, Seongwoo and I are cousins.”

Daniel raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“I had no idea you worked here...” Seongwoo chimes in, pinching his earring.

“Hm...this might work...” Minhyun says to himself.

“Hm?” Seongwoo looks up to see Minhyun mumbling to himself.

“I don’t know how you guys know each other...but you must trust Daniel a lot to have told him about everything.”

Seongwoo’s face glows red, giving Minhyun a not so subtle “you talk too much” face.

Daniel holds back the smile creeping on his face.

“Look, Seongwoo. I know you don’t want to come back home, and I understand completely. I don’t want you back there either, not yet anyway. Maybe I can convince father to calm down.”

Daniel notices Seongwoo shiver at the mention of his uncle. He wants to embrace Seongwoo, but he is still unsure of his place with him.

“But for now, I need to know where you are and that you are safe.”

“Jesus Minhyun, I’m not a child...” Seongwoo scoffs.

“You’re like my little brother, understand how I feel.”

Seongwoo lowers his head.

Minhyun faces Daniel. “Daniel, this is an order from your boss...let Seongwoo stay with you for the time being.”

“What?!” Seongwoo gasps.

“Or you’re fired”

“WHAT?!” Daniel yelps.

“No no no, Minhyun you don’t understand. I can’t live with him!”

“Wait, why not?” Daniel asked, obviously offended.

“Seongwoo I really don’t care about petty feelings right now. He may seem like an idiot, well he is, but Daniel...he’s a good kid.”

“...oh, thanks, I think?”

“Seongwoo, don’t worry. I’m giving you a choice. Stay with Daniel for a bit...or watch him get fired.” Minhyun takes a sip of his coffee and folds his hands.

“Wow...I never knew you could be this crafty...” Daniel said under his breath.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me. Now Daniel, you can go home early. Take Seongwoo with you and I’ll bring his stuff over to your place lat-“

“Slow down buddy! I didn’t agree to anything!” Seongwoo protests.

“This is blackmail, right?” Daniel tries to cut in, getting ignored.

“Oh, so you want Daniel to get fired? Okay then...”

“No! Ugh I hate you.”

“Um, isn’t this like illegal?” Ignored again.

“I’m fine with that, I’ll see you later tonight.”

•••

Daniel continues to get the chills as he walks behind Seongwoo to his place.

_Why is it freezing right now?_

Daniel stares at Seongwoo’s back, trying to think of something to say. He does not know what is colder; the air or Seongwoo.

“Um...you’ve been walking ahead of me...you know where you’re going?”

Seongwoo stops for a split second, and then continues on.

“I have a good memory...it’s not like I intentionally memorized where you live or anything...”

Daniel tucks his hands into his arms.

“Gotcha...”

•••

Seongwoo sits on the couch with his arms crossed, resembling a grumpy teenager.

Daniel comes out of his room with some blankets and a pillow, laying them next to Seongwoo.

Daniel looks down at him to see if Seongwoo will give him any reaction.

_Nothing..._

Daniel sighs in defeat as he sits down on the couch next to Seongwoo. Seongwoo flinches and inches further down the couch, still looking straight ahead.

Daniel is taken aback. He was treating Daniel as if he was some sort of disease. Daniel could not hold it in anymore.

“Was there something I did? Why won’t you talk to me...please talk to me.” Daniel did not intend for it to come off as a plea, but he could not control his voice.

Seongwoo remains silent.

“I know a lot of things have changed since we’ve been apart...but you’re treating me like a complete stranger.”

Figuring Seongwoo would not respond, he took the opportunity to voice his frustrations.

“I don’t know why you’re acting as if last night did not happen. You keep saying we can’t be together...but not saying why.”

A thought crosses Daniel’s mind that makes his skin tinge with bitterness. “Is...there another person?”

Seongwoo whips his head towards Daniel, ruining his stone act. “What? No!” Seongwoo lightly gasp and returns to his previous position, the one that has been driving Daniel mad.

“Fuck...then it’s me...”

Seongwoo gulps, thinking Daniel is not completely wrong.

“It’s been years and I scared you away by saying I still love you...I’m an idiot, as Mr. Hwang would say...”

Seongwoo wants to speak, he wants to rid Daniel of all his insecurities, but he made a promise to himself and to everyone he wants to protect from his destruction.

“Let’s not talk about this...” Seongwoo stands up, not sure where he was intending to escape to.

“Okay...you’re uncomfortable, right?” Daniel wears a gentle smile, that one can’t help but feel sorrow for. “But can I just ask one question...I guess to give me clarity...”

Seongwoo does not respond, but he thinks the least he can do is nod.

Daniel rises to his feet and stares directly at Seongwoo.

“Can you say you don’t love me?”

Seongwoo bites his bottom lip and pulls at the ends of his sleeves. “Y-yes...”

“Then...say it,” Daniel presses forward.

“This is ridiculous...”

“If you don’t feel anything for me...it shouldn’t be hard. I-I need to hear it.” Daniel’s voice loses its balance.

Seongwoo squeezes his eyes shut, wanting to disappear. Daniel was asking him to do the impossible. But he had to shut down. He could not be selfish anymore.

“I can’t love you...”

“You can’t or you don’t?!”

“I DON’T!” A tear falls from Seongwoo’s eye. The instant it drops to the floor the room grows dark.

Simultaneously, they look towards the window. Daniel rubs his eyes, thinking it’s time for him to get a therapist, because he swears he sees it’s pitch dark at 1:30pm and snow is falling in  
September.

Glancing over at Seongwoo, he confirms he’s not crazy. Seongwoo sees it too.

“Oh god...that’s never happened before...” Seongwoo suddenly rushes out of Daniel’s house.

“Seongwoo? Seongwoo where are you going?!” Daniel chases after him and finds him staring up, under the street light.

Daniel breathes out, able to see his own breath.

Seongwoo is all Daniel can see. In the midst of the darkness, surrounded by white snow, he glows ethereal under the light.

Daniel is about to call out to Seongwoo when they lock eyes. Mesmerized by the crystal like appearance of his eyes, most likely the result of tears, he almost did not notice the familiar scene.

Again, time had not stopped. He saw the flicker of the streetlight, the flowing movement of a stray plastic bag, the subtle sway of Seongwoo’s hairs.

But the snow had defied gravity, just like the rain on that day.

A feeling comes over Daniel, that this was not just some random phenomenon and that every time something on the edge of impossible happened, Seongwoo was there.

Daniel looks down at his ring. It was a color he had never seen on the ring before; obsidian. 

“...Seongwoo...what is this?”

Seongwoo holds his arms, trying to think of any possible excuse, but there is none.

“...Just tell me.”

Hesitantly, Seongwoo steps out from under the light and walks towards Daniel.

Daniel lifts his hand up slowly, reaching for a snowflake. Holding it between his fingers, it melts in his touch.


	4. 90%

“I think it started when I lost my parents...”

Daniel and Seongwoo sit on the couch, with no space between them.

“When they passed...I was so angry and afraid. I remember going to my father’s job, trying to find something in his office to take with me to Seoul, something to remember him by. When I was looking, I found a file, a file of me.”

Daniel nods for him to continue.

“It was some kind of progression sheet...of my emotions connected to accounts of strange weather patterns. That’s how I found out about my ability...well I don’t even know if I could call it that.”

Daniel rubs the back of his head “I’m still trying to comprehend here...”

“I would say it is hard to believe, but you’ve seen it. My emotions are somehow connected to the weather, sometimes even the color of the sky. When I cry, it rains; when I’m happy it’s warm...when I’m angry...”

“What...happens?”

“Well...I thought it was just the weather...but the worst thing that I’ve done...is cause an earthquake...back in Japan. I-It destroyed my house and the surrounding area...I-I hurt a lot of people...ruined their homes...all because I couldn’t control my anger about my parents.”

“Seongwoo...this is fucking crazy...I don’t know what to say...”

“These past years I’ve been trying to withhold myself from feeling emotion...because if I feel too much of one emotion, I’m afraid to see what damage I will do.”

“So...that’s why strange things have been happening lately...”

Seongwoo nods slightly.

“Yes...I’ve been pretty good at not feeling anything, I have to be. But with my uncle lashing out and seeing...you again, I haven’t been that great at controlling it.”

“That’s why you’ve been pushing me away...”

“I’m sorry...I didn’t want to hurt you...but I needed to pretend like you meant nothing...even being near you like this could be dangerous. Every time my heart beats for you, I’m afraid I’ll start some kind of wildfire.”

Daniel runs his fingers through his hair. He does not know how to feel. On one hand, he was relieved that Seongwoo did not actually hate him. On the other hand, he was tortured by the thought of not being with Seongwoo, even if his worries make sense.

“But how do you know? How do you know that loving someone will cause destruction?”

“Love is a powerful force...there are too many instances where people are hurt by love...I was...once.”

Daniel knew he was talking about him.

“I don’t know exactly what could happen...but I don’t want something bad to happen to find out.”

“So...you’re just going to give up your happiness?”

Seongwoo looks at Daniel with discontent.

“If that’s how you want to put it...I don’t want any more people to get hurt because of me...including you.”

“The only way you can hurt me, is to pretend like we are nothing.”

“Not everything is so black and white, Daniel! This is a bit more than us...”

Daniel does not hide his pained expression. He stands up abruptly and walks to the kitchen, grabbing a beer and pouring it down his throat.

Seongwoo watches every action.

“So...I hope you understand...we can’t be more than friends...”

“How can we just be friends...”

Daniel takes one last gulp and throws the can in the trash, immediately grabbing another one.

“Daniel...this is exactly why I didn’t want to stay here.”

“Because you’re afraid you’ll fall deep in love with me and destroy the world, got it,” Daniel said in a half mocking, half serious tone.

“Asshole...”

The door bells rings and Daniel doesn’t want to deal with it right now. He knows it’s Minhyun, but he just wants to drink.

“I’ll get it...” Seongwoo gets up and opens the door. Minhyun lets himself in, handing a suitcase over to Seongwoo.

“Did you guys see how dark it was earlier? And snow? How will scientist explain this?”

Daniel and Seongwoo quickly glance at each other.

“Yeah...maybe the world is ending,” Daniel blurts out. Seongwoo glares at him, making Daniel revert his eyes.

“Well if it is, can the world at least let me get married first? Anyway, if you need anything else that I didn’t pack just text me, I’ll drop it off.”

Seongwoo takes the suitcase and nods. “Thanks...”

Minhyun can sense the distorted mood. He spots Daniel with a beer in his hands and glares at him. Daniel tries to subtly hide it behind his back.

“Mr. Hwang...”

Minhyun walks over to Daniel, grabbing the beer from behind his back.

“Outside the office, just call me Minhyun...” He begins to lower his voice.

Seongwoo notices the change of volume and cannot help but ease drop

“Daniel...how many have you had?”

“Just two...”

“Remember, you have to calm down with your drinking...we don’t want any repeats of past mistakes. You promised me.”

“I know...I know...”

Minhyun turns towards Seongwoo, causing him to immediately snap his head towards the door, as if he had not heard anything.

“Anyway, I leave Seongwoo in your hands. You have off tomorrow right? So you guys can like catch up or something...or whatever old friends do, later.”

They both watch Minhyun exit the house, leaving them alone. Seongwoo is mentally cursing Minhyun for putting him in this situation. Daniel grabs his unfinished beer and sits at the table.

“What were you and Minhyun talking about?” Seongwoo questions, curious about the conversation he heard.

Daniel looks down at his beer and shoves it away. “Nothing. So...this is how it’s going to be. Just acquaintances living together.”

Seongwoo grows frustrated. He knows Daniel is upset, but he expected a little more understanding. Maybe the Daniel he knew really did change.

“I don’t want that...but if you can’t be friends with me...”

Daniel gets up without a word, grabbing the beer and heading to his room. “If you’re hungry, you can order something since I haven’t gone grocery shopping in a while...goodnight...” Daniel disappears into his room, not coming out the rest of the night.

•••

Daniel wakes up with a throbbing in his head.

 _Hangover_...

After locking himself in his room, he had a couple more drinks he had stashed away. It was the only thing that helped him not think, and that was hard when the person he loves is on the other side of that door.

He drags himself into the bathroom and splashes his face with water. He grabs an aspirin from the cabinet and swallows it.

He grips the ends of the counter and stares at himself in the mirror. He looks drained.

_You’re getting out of control again...slow down, Daniel..._

When he is done scolding himself, he hesitantly walks into the living room, not ready to see Seongwoo, even if it’s a cute, sleepy Seongwoo.

The thought is shaken out of Daniel’s head when he sees him in the kitchen next to the rice cooker.

Seongwoo must have heard the creaking under Daniel’s feet because he turns around to see Daniel standing there.

“Morning...I made breakfast...”

Daniel stares at the table that has rice and eggs on it.

“This is really all you have? We really need to go grocery shopping today.”

Daniel walks over to the table, not willing to neglect his stomach over the awkwardness.

“Um...we?”

Seongwoo freezes for a moment, then turns around with a bowl of rice and places it on the table. He takes a seat across from Daniel.

“Yeah...you may be older now, but I remember you were not the smartest with what you spent your money on.”

Daniel gasps. “Excuse me? I’m great at money management, thank you very much!”

“Niel...don’t tell me you wouldn’t spend half on unnecessary junk food and candy...” Seongwoo infers.

“...Okay we’ll go together...thanks for the meal...”

Seongwoo smiles and begins to eat. “I make a mean egg.”

•••

  
Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Seongwoo tried to make small talk, but instead accidentally brought down the mood when he mentioned Daniel’s cats that he never used to shut up about. They now lived with his mother, since he could not afford to take care of them at the moment.

Now they were silently walking together in the grocery store. Seongwoo would often ask Daniel what he liked. Sometimes he would just put something in the cart already knowing he did. He was sure to not pick up any seafood products.

Daniel offers to push the cart, only with the intentions of riding on it. Seongwoo suddenly remembers the times they used to ride on carts together back in Japan. They got kicked out of a lot of stores. Seongwoo laughs to himself at the memory.

Attempting to grab some sauce higher on the shelf, Seongwoo stretches his arm out. He feels something brush up behind him, reaching and grabbing the item. He looks to his right and Daniel’s face is inches away.

_Too close!_

Seongwoo wiggles himself out and snatches the bottle from his hand.

“I could have got it. Stop trying to make me feel small!”

“I don’t have to try, I have a good inch on you. You’re welcome by the way,” Daniel sneers.

Seongwoo huffs and continues to browse the shelves, hoping his heart will calm down.

When Seongwoo notices the absence of the sound of foot steps and squeaking wheels, he turns around and Daniel is nowhere to be seen.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Seongwoo searches the aisles as if he had lost his child. Seongwoo felt like he was walking in circles and still no sight of Daniel. Fed up with the pointless search he walks over to one of the checkout counters.

“Um, hey excuse me, can I use this for a second?” Seongwoo ask picking up the phone to the intercom.

“Uh, no...you can’t-“

“Thanks, um...” Seongwoo takes a moment to read the name tag. “Jinyoung!”

He clears his throat. “Kang Daniel...to the front of the store, Kang Daniel to the front of the store,” Seongwoo demanded through the intercom.

Daniel looks up when he hears his name being called from above.

“...God?”

Then Daniel recognizes the voice, and he cannot believe it.

He takes the walk of shame through the store as he walks towards Seongwoo, who is standing there with his arms crossed.

“Really, Seongwoo? You really had to?”

“Well how else was I going to find you?”

“You could have called me!”

“I don’t have your number!”

“Oh...right.”

“Now that I’m thinking about it...you were in the candy isle, right?”

Daniel grins, pulling a bag of jellies from behind him.

Seongwoo lets out a small chuckle.

“Typical.”

•••

They walk side by side as they exit the store. Daniel reaches to take a grocery bag from Seongwoo’s hand, but Seongwoo swats him away.

“I don’t need you to carry stuff for me. What am I, some damsel in distress?”

Daniel rest his free hand on the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry. It’s a habit. I like helping in things-“

“The other person can do by themselves...yeah I know. It’s not a bad thing...but I’m not as weak as you remember.”

Daniel waves his hand in defense. “I never thought you were weak...just a bit...”

“Skinny, lanky, etc.”

“Wow it’s amazing how you finish my...” Daniel pauses with an open grin.

Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “I know you want me to say sentences.”

“Wrong, I was actually going to say chocolate pudding. Seongwoo, where is your sense of spontaneity?”

Seongwoo stops and turns to face Daniel. “Was me calling you over a grocery store intercom not spontaneous enough for you?”

Daniel burst into a fit of laughter. It was probably the first time Seongwoo had heard him laugh like this since their reunion.

“Yeah, you did always use to do the most Seongwoo...and now you control the weather. What can be more spontaneous than that?” Daniel acknowledged through his laughter.

Seongwoo hits Daniel’s arm. “Glad to see your sense of humor hasn’t changed.”

Both do not realize how small the distance is between them until they both see a single rain drop fall past their eyes.

Their eyes meet for a second, holding the intensity of an eternity. When the rain begins to fall, Seongwoo backs away.

“I don’t think I feel sad...” He touches his face to check for tears.

“Don’t flatter yourself, the forecast said 90% chance of rain.”

“Oh...”

“Now come on!” Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s hand, not giving him enough time to react.

They take refuge under a bus stop. Seongwoo looks down at their hands. They were intertwined, as if it were a natural instinct. Feeling his heart begin to react he starts a not so subtle clearing of the throat.

Daniel immediately looks down and releases Seongwoo’s hand.

“Sorry.”

They stay there for a couple seconds in silence. They were back to where they had started.

“Uh, I was thinking. I should get your number,” Daniel suggests, placing his hands in his pockets.

Seongwoo raises his eyebrow.

“I’m not flirting! I’m just saying we don’t want an intercom 2.0,” Daniel clarifies.

Seongwoo takes a moment to think before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone.

“That’s fine then...”

They exchange phones and type their numbers in. They hand the phones back at the same time. Daniel lets out a small breath.

“How creative, contact name Ong Seongwoo.”

“God Daniel? Really?” Seongwoo deadpanned, waving the displayed text at Daniel.

“You can change it, but I’m changing yours too. Hmm, let’s see... _my ongie_?”

“What? No change it back!” Seongwoo tries to grab Daniel’s phone, but his attempts fail as Daniel holds the phone above his head, always an inch above Seongwoo.

Daniel laughs at his desperate attempts and decides this is just harmless fun. It almost felt like old times.

“Give me the damn phone!” When Seongwoo jumps to grab it, he loses balance, falling into Daniel’s chest. Daniel slowly lowers his hand. Looking down, he can see the top of Seongwoo’s head and all he can think about is wanting to touch it. His hand travels to Seongwoo’s upper arm.

“Seongwoo...you won’t look at me...”

Seongwoo lightly shakes his head. “Don’t...”

Daniel glances forward, observing the pink shade of the sky.

“What does pink mean?” Daniel had an idea. He could figure it out by the color of Seongwoo’s cheeks and ears, but he wanted to hear it from Seongwoo himself.

“Seongwoo, the sky tells your feelings better than you do.”

“Just stop!” Seongwoo pushes Daniel’s chest, regretting it when he caught a glimpse of Daniel’s face.

“This isn’t easy...I’m sorry I’m not as good at pretending like you...”

Seongwoo keeps his head down, trying to ignore the awful feeling in his stomach.

Daniel reaches in his pocket to grab his keys and tosses them at Seongwoo

“Go home.” Daniel begins to walk away.

“W-where are you going?” Seongwoo catches the keys, clutching them in his hands.

“Shouldn’t you be acting like you don’t care about me?” Daniel responds, not stopping to turn around.

Daniel walks around the corner, disappearing out of Seongwoo’s sight. Seongwoo lifts up his hand. The rain has stopped, but he was not sure why.

_This is what I wanted, right? To not cry...to not feel...this is what I wanted._

No matter how many times he says it to himself he knows Daniel is right. The sky will always reveal the truth.

 


	5. Hail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos! i really appreciate it!!! ><

_He’s been gone for hours..._

Seongwoo sits by the window, staring down at his phone. He knew Daniel needed space, but he at least thought he would call and tell him where he is.

_Of course he wouldn’t want to talk to me right now..._

Seongwoo stands up and pans his eyes towards the window, noticing    the orange color that now coats the sky.

_Come on Daniel...look at the damn sky...can’t you tell I’m worried..._

Seongwoo checks his phone again and receives nothing but a blank screen.

“Screw it.”

Seongwoo clicks Daniel’s contact name, anxiously listening to the sound of the dial.

“...Hello.”

“It’s Seongwoo...tell me where you are.”

Only hearing his breathing, Seongwoo expects Daniel to hang up.

“Jisung’s bar.”

“Jisung’s bar? Where is that?”

“...I’m hungry.”

“We can eat when you get home, just tell me where it is.”

“...”

“Hello? Daniel are you still there?!”

Seongwoo does not know if Daniel had hung up or if he had just passed out. Either way, he knows that he wouldn't be of any use. Seongwoo goes to his contacts to make another call.

“Seongwoo?”

“Minhyun, where is uh...Jisung’s bar?”

“You mean Yoon’s? Why?”

“Less questions, more directions...”

•••

Daniel lays his head down on the counter, lifting his finger up to signal another round.

Jisung slides him another drink.

“This is the last one. Haven’t seen you drink this much in a while.”

Daniel lifts his head and takes a small sip from the glass. “Cheat day.”

“Okay, I won’t ask too many questions. Everyone comes here to drink away their problems. Like old man Sungwoon over here.” Jisung motions his head towards the man a few stools away from Daniel.

“You’re older than me!”

“You’re just jealous I look like I’m in my early 20s.”

“Yeah early 120s”

Jisung snatches Sungwoon’s drink and pours it into the sink.

Daniel watches the two bicker, then lays his head down again.

Everything is a bit fuzzy for Daniel now. He knows where he is and why, but too many things were spinning in his mind at once. He just wanted to stop thinking for once, like when the rain and snow froze around him.

“Would you look at that?”

Daniel shifts his eyes to where Jisung is staring.

“Something strange is going on lately. Is this what people call global warming?”

Daniel was not sure what orange meant, but he could take a guess. He thought it was time to surrender. It was no use holding on if Seongwoo would not change his mind. Maybe another drink would make his feelings disappear.

•••

  
_Summer of 2006, Okinawa, Japan_

Daniel holds an unclothed Seongwoo against his chest, playing with the older’s now messy hair.

Seongwoo snuggles into Daniel and leaves kisses on his collar bones.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m great.”

Seongwoo had just had his first time, and with Daniel. The boy he was pretty sure he loved. That was the only word he could use to sum up what he felt. He had never had sex, so he did not know what to expect. Sure, he knew there would be pain and hopefully pleasure, but he did not expect to feel as if he had two hearts beating in his chest. He thought that must be the amazing part people boast about. He wondered if Daniel felt the same.

Seongwoo gets up and reaches inside his bag. Daniel sits up and observes him. Seongwoo takes Daniel’s hand and places a small object in his palm.

Daniel opens his hand and picks up a ring.

“What’s this?”

“A mood ring...I don’t know if it actually works, but I just wanted to give you something before you leave. My dad says when you give someone a piece of you, they will remember you forever...so.”

Daniel holds the ring up towards the moon. “It’s beautiful...but even without this, It would be pretty hard to forget you.”

Seongwoo places his head in the crook of Daniel’s neck. Daniel tries to place it on his ring finger, but it won’t budge. “Aw man...”

“Here...” Seongwoo takes Daniel’s hand and slides the ring down Daniel’s pinky. He smiles at Daniel. “Perfect fit!”

Daniel intertwines their fingers and kisses Seongwoo’s hand.

“Yeah, perfect fit.”

•••

While Daniel spins the ring now shaded orange around his pinky, the door swings open.

“Welcome!” Jisung calls out to the figure rushing over to him.

“Daniel!”

His vision was a bit distorted, but he could hear his voice clearly.

“S-Seongwoo?”

“Friend of yours? I was going to call him a cab home, didn’t want him walking in this state, but I guess that’s not necessary now.”

“Ah yes...thank you.”

“Take care of him, will ya? Boy looks like someone broke his heart.”

Seongwoo looks at the plastered Daniel and an overwhelming feeling of guilt comes over him. He throws Daniel’s arm over his shoulder and lifts him up.

“Tell him that last drink was on me! Nice meeting you!”

“I will...thank you...um-“

“Jisung. They call me Mom around here.”

“Because he has the mentality of a 70 year old woman,” Sungwoon adds, gaining a slap with a towel from Jisung.

Seongwoo nods and smiles, turning around to carry Daniel out.

“Why are you so heavy?” Seongwoo huffs.

As Seongwoo tries to adjust Daniel’s body, someone bumps into them, waking Daniel up from his drowsy state.

“Watch it!”

“Sorry, sir...”

He squints at where the familiar voice is coming from. He thought he had wanted time to stop, but not like this.

“Daniel? Is that you? Well I’ll be damned, it is you...”

Daniel stumbles out of Seongwoo’s grip and faces the man he ran away from six years ago.

“Seungwon...Wh-what are you doing here?”

Seongwoo can see the intensity build between the two. That’s when Seongwoo finally remembers who the man is. He tugs on Daniel’s shirt. “Let’s go...”

“Little Daniel...well not so little anymore, right? Look at you. And I see you’re still with your cute little boyfriend.”

Daniel’s veins become more visible as he tightens his fist.

“I said what are you doing here?!”

“Visiting a friend...but this is a nice surprise. I see y’all ran off to Seoul. How’s your mom been?”

Daniel shakes Seongwoo off his arm and grabs Seungwon by the collar.

“Daniel!” Seongwoo shouts from behind.

“Do you really want to do this? Are you man enough now?”

“Stop!”

Daniel hears Seongwoo faintly, but it is as if he is underwater.

“What is this? Are you getting angry? Your mother didn’t seem to mind me pushing her around.”

“Screw you!” Daniel throws his fist into Seungwon’s face, causing him to stumble back.

“Daniel, enough!”

Out of all the things that were jumbled in his mind, the images of his mother were personified.

Daniel staggers before taking him by the collar again. Daniel swings his fist, but Seungwon dodges and Daniel falls face first on the ground.

“I said stop!”

Daniel feels like he’s being pelted with small rocks. He looks up and a piece of hail hits his eye. It took him a minute to realize it fell from a crimson red sky.

“What the hell is wrong with the sky?! No, fuck this. I don’t have time to deal with your revenge bullshit.”

Daniel watches Seungwon jog off, then cast his gaze on Seongwoo, who has his hand on his forehead. When Seongwoo falls to the ground, he wants to get up, he wants to call out his name, but all he sees is black.

•••

Daniel gasp as he awakens from his blackout.

_I’m home?_

“You’re awake?”

Daniel jumps at the voice.

“Calm down, it’s me.”

“Minhyun, how did you...”

“How did I find you? How did I get in here? Seongwoo called me panicked asking about Yoon’s and then I find you two passed out in front of it! You keep an extra key in an obviously fake rock next to your door, very safe by the way. Now what the hell is going on?”

Daniel rubs his head, not ready to handle loud voices just yet. Just then, Seongwoo’s eyes flutter open. Daniel did not realize he was right next to him.

“Niel? Are you okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine. Now tell me the truth.”

“Minhyun, what are you-“

“No, I’m not explaining myself, it’s your turn? Why were you guys passed out in front of the bar?”

Seongwoo and Daniel hold each other’s stare. Daniel tries to read the look on his face, but Seongwoo turns away.

“Okay...the truth.”

•••

Minhyun paces back and forth with his hand pressing his temple.

“So, you’re saying you can control the weather...with your emotions. Is this some kind of joke?”

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me...”

“Minhyun, he’s not lying to you. I’ve seen it...didn’t you notice the sky was freaking red when you found us?”

”What are you talking about? The sky was the same color then as it is now!” Minhyun points to the window, revealing a normal dark sky. 

“It must not have lasted long...” Seongwoo mumbles. 

Minhyun flops down on the beanbag chair opposite to them.

“Okay...okay...so the reason the weather and the sky and whatever has been off is because of you?”

“Yeah...”

“And you think it could get worse if you feel too much?”

“I think so...”

Minhyun gets up again, not able to stay still.

“No, no...prove it. This is insane! I should be taking you to a hospital. Maybe you hit your head too hard...”

Seongwoo stands up. “If you’re not going to believe me, then leave!”

Daniel lifts himself off the couch and his heart beats rapidly for what he is about to do.

“You want proof?”

Daniel takes Seongwoo’s face in is hands and presses his lips against his. Seongwoo’s eyes widen as he feels Daniel’s lips move. He lifts his hands with the intentions of pushing Daniel away, but he looses all strength in his arms. His eyes fall slowly, focusing only on the sweet tingle of his lips.

“Why did you just kiss my cousin?”

He only realizes Daniel has pulled away when he speaks.

“Look.”

Seongwoo opens his eyes and exhales. Daniel had literally taken his breath away.

Minhyun walks over to the window and his mouth hangs open in awe. The sky is painted magenta.

“It’s...pink? The sky...is pink...”

Seongwoo touches his cheek, sure that the color is deep.

“Yes, that was Seongwoo! He made the sky pink!”

Minhyun turns around and looks at Seongwoo.

“Alright...I believe you.”

Minhyun words shake Seongwoo out of his trance.

“Look, it’s late. We should talk more tomorrow. You both need to sleep. Daniel take off tomorrow too, you reek of alcohol...”

Minhyun throws Daniel his key.

“And don’t leave spare keys outside, dumbass.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story is coming to an end, maybe. Thank you for the views!

After Minhyun left, Seongwoo helped Daniel disinfect the scrap on his cheek, placing a cat bandage over it. It seems those were the only bandaids Daniel owned.

Both got washed up and ready for bed. However, they could not sleep.

Daniel walks out of his room and catches Seongwoo on his laptop. He decides to take a seat next to him.

“What are you doing?”

“Writing.”

“Writing what?”

Seongwoo glances at Daniel for a second, then back to the words on the screen.

“A short story. This is what I do for a living, I write.”

“Oh wow, that’s amazing. I do remember you used to write a lot of poems.”

“Yeah, I still do. Writing...it helps a lot. I can put all my emotions into my writing instead of reality. Like an outlet, I guess.”

“Can I read it?”

“Sure, when it’s published you can buy it.”

Daniel chuckles and nods.

“Deal. But yeah, sorry for kissing you. I didn’t know how else to show him.”

“It’s okay.”

“I didn’t have other intentions...”

“I know.”

“And...I’m sorry for earlier...at the bar. I was so drunk...”

Daniel leans forward and places his hands on his head.

“I’m turning into him...a violent alcoholic...”

Seongwoo closes his laptop and shifts closer to Daniel.

“No, you’re not like him...don’t allow yourself to think like that.”

“I have a drinking problem...I know I do. When I started to have nightmares about him, I drowned it out with alcohol...thinking it would numb me so how.”

Seongwoo just listens.

“It got so bad, I even got caught drinking at work...Minhyun could have fired me...I don’t know why he didn’t...”

“Daniel...”

“And now I scared you...you were afraid...I’m sorry...I don’t ever want to make you feel that way...” Daniel fights back the tears beginning to form.

“I’m not afraid of you...but you can’t drink like this. If you want to stop you need proper help.”

“I know I do...I will...I don’t want to be like this.”

“You’re not alone...I-I’m here.”

“If you weren’t there, I don’t know what I would have done. W-when I saw him, all I could think about was the past...and my mom...and...” Tears escape his eyes.

Seongwoo lays his hand on Daniel’s head and pushes him to his chest. Seongwoo gently caresses the back of his head, hoping it will calm him down. That night, Daniel lets himself cry into Seongwoo’s embrace.

•••

_Summer of 2006, Okinawa, Japan_

“Hey! Come back here!” Daniel chases after Seongwoo, the sand sticking between his toes.

“Try and catch me!”

It had been two weeks since they met at the restaurant Seongwoo worked at, Daniel had been there for vacation and luckily for him he got a chance to get to know the cute waiter.

They had bonded in no time. When you spend every day and night with someone, it happens naturally.

“Got you!”

Daniel and Seongwoo fall into the sand, laughing their asses off. Daniel can’t help but stare at Seongwoo’s lips. Daniel had never thought about his sexuality, but when he first laid eyes on Seongwoo he got butterflies. He thought it was just pure admiration because Seongwoo was stunning, but Daniel often found his eyes traveling to his lips.

Seongwoo looks up when he cannot hear the younger’s laughter anymore.

“Seongwoo...what would you do if I kiss you right now?”

Seongwoo scans Daniel’s face, only now realizing how close in proximity they were. Seongwoo smirks.

“Hmm...there is a 98% chance I’ll kiss you back.”

Daniel raises his eyebrow. “What about the 2%?”

“There is a 2% chance I’ll smack you.”

Daniel hums in contemplation before leaning down to peck Seongwoo’s lips. He lifts himself up and runs away, leaving the stunned boy in the sand.

Seongwoo sits up and touches his lips.

“Why are you running away?!”

“I didn’t want to take that 2% chance!”

•••

Daniel wakes up and he feels heavy, as if something is weighing him down; or someone.

He rubs his swollen eyes and squints at the sleeping figure on his chest.

_We must have fell asleep..._

Daniel takes a few more minutes to internally scream over Seongwoo’s cute state before nudging him awake.

“Mmmm...kiss...”

“Kiss?”

Seongwoo shoots awake and feels around. It’s not the usual rough fabric of the couch. It’s warm and a bit soft.

“Daniel?!” Seongwoo pushes himself off Daniel, resulting in him falling to the floor.

Daniel laughs and helps him up.

“As clumsy as ever...”

“Yeah, I’ve been too clumsy lately, or is careless a better word...”

Daniel slightly frowns at Seongwoo’s bleak tone, having a feeling that Seongwoo is closing up again.

Their awkward silence is interrupted by a harsh knock. Daniel walks over and opens the door.

“Oh, Minhyun. Come in.”

Minhyun immediately finds his way to Seongwoo and shoves a couple of papers in his hands.

“I’ve been up all night researching, but I couldn’t find much...”

“Wow, you really thought I haven’t tried doing research...”

“No, but I think you’ve accepted your fate too fast.”

Daniel grabs a water from the kitchen.

“What do you mean?”

“Well did you ever think there was a way to get rid of it? To break this...curse?”

Seongwoo shakes his head and takes a quick look at the papers.

“What are these?”

“There are people who I think can help. They specialize in the supernatural or extraordinary...like mediums.”

”I didn’t know mediums could do that. I thought they just did readings with tarot cards and stuff.” Daniel balked.

”Well some can do more than that.” 

Seongwoo falls back into the couch, analyzing the sheet of paper. “You think they can help me?”

“I don’t know, but you have to try. You are obviously living your life in fear. I thought it was just because of my father, but you had this burden too...”

Daniel takes a paper from Seongwoo’s hands and reads over the text. “They might know something...there’s actually a psychic a few blocks from here. You think that will work?”

“We can check it out, if not we’ll just find another. Both of you hurry and get dressed, we leave at noon.”

•••

They arrive at the front of a small building with a half blinking sign that reads: Kim’s Room.

“This is the place. I’ve heard the lady is a bit of a nut...” Daniel informs them.

“Aren’t they always...” Minhyun responds, looking over at a stone Seongwoo.

Daniel looks back at them, realizing the sky is a shade violet. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just...this is a lot. I’ve never thought about trying to stop my ability. I don’t want to get my hopes up...” Seongwoo gazes at Daniel as if he is the “hopes” he is referring to.

“Think positive, I know it’s hard to sometimes, but you can do this.”

Daniel takes Seongwoo’s hand. “Minhyun is right, you have to take this chance...remember our game? What would you do to be able to feel again, without any consequences?”

Seongwoo pauses for a moment, then laughs through his nose. “...I would tightrope with roller skates over a dozen burning cars, possibly naked.”

“See? If you can do that, you can walk through this door and meet a possibly crazy medium.”

Seongwoo smiles and tightens his grip on Daniel’s hand.

Minhyun looks back and forth between them with an unamused look. “...What is wrong with you people?”

Seongwoo lets go of Daniel’s hand and straightens his jacket. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”


	7. Beautiful Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thanks for the kudos!

As they enter the building, the bell on the door dings.

They spot a man, possibly around their age at the front desk, fiddling with a ukulele.

“Hi! Hi! Welcome to psychic medium Kim’s Room. Do you have an appointment?”

They all look at each other, wondering who will do the talking. Minhyun speaks first.

“Uh, no...we just need to see Mrs. Kim, it’s important.”

“Hm, well no can do without an appointment. So goodbye, although I hope to see you again.” The man winks at Minhyun, causing him to go into coughing fit.

Seongwoo lays his hands on the desk. “Please...It won’t take long...I just-”

Daniel pops his head out from behind Seongwoo. “Let us see her or I break your ukulele!”

“No!” The man guards the ukulele close to his chest.

“There will be no need for that.”

An elderly woman walks out from behind a red curtain and greets the three of them.

“Sorry to be a cliche, but I’ve been expecting you.”

“Mrs.Kim?” Seongwoo inferred.

“Call me Young-ok. Mrs. Kim makes me sound so old.”

They all nod at the small old woman in front of them.

“Jaehwan, take them to the room. I will be there shortly.”

“Yes, Young-ok!” Jaehwan holds his ukulele close, keeping an eye on Daniel as he walks past them. “Follow me.”

•••

Young-ok walks into the room and takes a seat at the round table they were told to sit at.

“Thank goodness you finally came, this guy won’t stop singing...” Daniel said pointing to Jaehwan belting a full on ballad.

Young-ok chuckles. “Jaehwan, sweetheart...would you kindly shut up.”

Jaehwan scrunches his nose and crosses his arms. Minhyun smirks at the cute gesture.

“So, Seongwoo. You’ve been causing quite a stir in the atmosphere.”

“You know my name...and about what I can do?”

“Of course, I know your special relationship with the weather...but there are other things I am curious about...”

“Like what?”

“Like how you can change the color of the sky...”

“Why is that strange to you?”

“You are not the only one with these abilities Seongwoo...but you are a special case. Some of the things you can do are not the norm.”

“The norm?”

Daniel and Minhyun listen quietly to their conversation.

Young-ok takes a sip out of her coffee mug that says “Spirtual Gangster” in large letters.

“The norm is rain when you are upset, thunder when you are angry...but for some reason your emotions are amplified, causing stronger effects.”

Seongwoo collects all the information in his head, his brain might just explode. “But why are my feelings...amplified?”

“Hmm...” Young-ok eyes land on Daniel, whose eyes expand at the sudden eye contact. “This fine young man, I presume.”

“Me?” Daniel points to himself.

Young-ok directs her attention back to Seongwoo. “Seongwoo, did you give up something very precious to him...”

Seongwoo tries to think of an answer, but when he finally does, he does not have the guts to say it. “...Um”

“I took his virginity”

“Daniel!” Seongwoo yelps, mentally stabbing him.

“Oh, kinky,” Jaehwan comments from the corner.

Minhyun blinks rapidly. “Wait...what?! When did-“

Young-ok adjust her glasses. “Yes, that will do it...connect two people’s emotions...”

“But that was six years ago!” Seongwoo interjects.  
  
“Hm, if you guys have been separated for quite some time it shouldn’t cause such effects...”

“Then why...” Seongwoo continues.

“Did you perhaps give him anything...after you did the, hokey pokey?”

Daniel scratches his head. “Hokey-pokey?”

“She means the sex!” Jaehwan clarifies, a bit too loudly.

“This is getting really uncomfortable, ha...” Seongwoo places his hand over his eyes in embarrassment.

”How do you think I feel...” Minhyun said, looking as if his soul has left his body. 

“Well, he gave me this ring...right after...” Daniel lifts up his hand to display the ring that is tinted pink.

“Ahh...that’s the key. This mood ring has kept the bond between you two. When you were apart did you feel anything strange?”

Daniel looks at Seongwoo before he answers. “Well yeah...I did feel erratic emotions sometimes...I didn’t know why...”

“Well it wasn’t just puberty. It’s because you were connected, thanks to that ring. You could feel your lovers emotions. When he hurt, you did as well.”

“Woah...” Daniel blinks.

“Woah...” Seongwoo repeats.

“Woah...” Jaehwan adds, eating a bag of chips.

“But what about the sky? You said it was strange that he could do that?” Minhyun questions.

“Well the ring will explain that too. The mood ring does not reflect Daniel’s emotions, it reflects Seongwoo’s and somehow it shared its energy with the sky.”

“So, what you’re saying is I’m  
not as dangerous as I think...but the earthquake...”

Young-ok takes both of Seongwoo’s hands and places her’s on top of his.

“That was a breaking point in your life. After your kind of loss, it is not hard to believe your emotions held so much force...”

“...So, it will never get to that point again...where I hurt others...”

“Most likely, I don’t know a way to completely stop your connection to the atmosphere, but you are not dangerous...you just have to destroy the ring.”

Jaehwan strums his ukulele for dramatic effect.

Young-ok shoots her head towards Jaehwan. “If you don’t shut up, I’m throwing all the dumplings I made in the trash!”

“Nooooo take me! Not the dumplings!”

“Not the ring...” Daniel pouts as he stares at his prized possession.

“Oh my god forget the stupid ring! I got it from a dumb claw machine! Daniel, do you know what this means?!”

“Seongwoo...”

Seongwoo and Daniel jump out of their seats and into each other’s arms. Seongwoo stands on his toes and wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck, burying his face into it. Seongwoo took in everything; his touch, his scent, everything he had been wanting to feel for years. 

Daniel hugs Seongwoo by the waist lifting him up and spinning him around.

“Daniel...this means-“

Daniel caresses Seongwoo’s cheek and kisses him with all he has. A kiss worth six years of emotions. Seongwoo kisses back, smiling into the kiss. They pull away and press their foreheads together, not able to contain their happiness.

Minhyun coughs to get their attention.

They snap back to reality and pull away. Seongwoo steps towards Minhyun.

“Minhyun...”

“I’m not going to ask what just happened between you two right now, I’m just happy for you.”

Seongwoo hugs Minhyun. “Thank you.”

Daniel puts his arms around both of them, showing off his toothy grin.

“Awww, group hug!” They all look down to find where the voice was coming from to find Jaehwan joining in on their hug.

Young-ok lifts up from her seat and displays a warm smile. “Love is not something to be feared. It gives us strength. Don’t be afraid of your emotions, Seongwoo. The best way to control them, is too embrace them.”

Seongwoo breaks out of their hug and takes Young-ok’s hands in his. “Thank you so much! How will I ever repay you?”

“Your happiness is enough. It will be good for all of us, less rainy days.”

•••

The three of them stand by the river, watching the reflection of the lights on the water.

“Who wants to do it?” Minhyun asks.

“I will. Daniel hand it over.”

Daniel hesitantly pulls the ring off his pinky. He looks at Seongwoo with sullen eyes.

“Daniel, I know it was important to you, but now you don’t need it. You have me.”

Daniel nods in defeat, giving Seongwoo a light smile as he hands over the ring.

Seongwoo places the ring on the pavement and smashes it with his foot, kicking the remains into the river. Seongwoo turns around and grabs Daniel’s arms.

Daniel wears a playful smirk on his face. “You know...even though the whole sky thing is gone, it’s not going to be easy to hide your emotions from me. You’re still pretty obvious.”

“Yeah it shouldn’t be hard, if you just keep me happy.” Seongwoo reaches to hold Daniel’s shoulders, and plants kisses all over his face.

“I’m still here...this is the thanks I get for helping you guys?”

“Aw, I think he’s a bit jealous. Don’t worry, you’ll find someone too, you and that Jaehwan guy had a pretty good connection.” Daniel wiggles his eye brows, holding back a laugh.

Minhyun’s cheeks flush pink. “Never in a million years.”

“What? Don’t want to become part of the “Spiritual Gangster” family?” Seongwoo teased.

”Oh my god, you noticed that too,” Daniel said, laughing against Seongwoo’s shoulder. 

Minhyun lets out a breathy laugh. “Well I guess I would never be bored.”

•••

Daniel and Seongwoo said goodbye to Minhyun, who said he had to stop by the office.

They walk hand in hand, swinging their arms back and forth like children.

“This feels right...” Daniel sighs with content.

“I’m sorry...for what I put you through. I really sucked.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Seongwoo shoves him with his body.

“Haha...but that doesn’t matter now. That’s all in the past and now we can look towards the future!”

“You’re right...but I have to leave one more thing in the past. Now that I’m not afraid anymore, will you come with me?”

•••

The door swings open and silence falls over them. Seongwoo takes a step forward. “Hi, uncle...”

“Seongwoo?! Where have you been? Your aunt has been worried sick!”

“I’m fine...more than fine.” Seongwoo looks back at Daniel for reassurance.

“Who is this?”

Seongwoo grabs Daniel by the hand and brings him forward. “This is the man I love, and I don’t care what you think. I just want you to know I will always follow what my heart wants.”

“S-Seongwoo...don’t you know the dangers of loving another man! We want what is best for you! I’m sorry I lashed out on you, I shouldn’t have done that, but-“

“There’s nothing else to be said. I rather love another man than not love at all. And he is what is best for me...you can’t determine that. I appreciate the apology, but I won’t be speaking to you for a while...I need time.

“Seongwoo...”

“Say hi to auntie for me, goodbye.”

Daniel bows to the man and follows in Seongwoo’s direction.  
Daniel walks behind Seongwoo with his head down, looking up every other minute to check on him. Daniel feels something wet hit his face. He looks up and rain begins to fall.

Daniel rushes to the front of Seongwoo and grasp his shoulders. “Are you crying? No, don’t cry! It’s going to be alright!”

Daniel is confused when Seongwoo starts to laugh. “Oh no, he’s gone insane...”

“No, they are happy tears...because I love you and I can finally say it back. I love you.”

“Well I would hope so, you made the whole sky pink because of yours truly.”

“Niel...” Seongwoo places his hands on Daniel’s chest and leans in to kiss him. Daniel holds the back of Seongwoo’s neck to deepen the kiss. They pull away with wide smiles, giggling at their wet appearances.

Daniel looks up at the rain and watches it wash away Seongwoo’s tears. “It’s beautiful...” 

“Hm?”

“Nothing...race you back home!” Daniel dashes off, leaving Seongwoo in the dust.

“Hey! No fair! You got a head start!” Seongwoo runs after Daniel, like he hadn’t known he’d been doing for years; chasing after the love he deserved.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Will there be more? who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn’t painful to read...this will have quick updates! Hope you’ll want to see more :// constructive criticism highly highly appreciated i wouldn’t mind at all! Thank you!!!


End file.
